Min olycka
by Wingweaver Fairydust
Summary: En enkel historia om ett möte mellan två personer. Sedd ur hennes perspektiv. Tragiskt och romantiskt drama. SetoOc


**Min olycka**

_Av: Therese Gustafsson_

* * *

- Allting för Mäster, repeterade jag återigen framför spegeln. 

Rummet var nedsläckt med bara två, ensamma stearinljus som brann på varsin sida av spegeln. Spegeln var mörk och det var bara med största svårighet jag såg mig själv.

Jag kände någon röra sig runt mig och automatiskt rätade jag på ryggen.

Någon hånskrattade.

- Det är rätt, min speciella, hördes en röst bakom mig.

Han drog mitt hår bakåt, alltför långt så att det gjorde ont, och lät det rinna ur handen när det tog slut. Mitt hår gick halvvägs ner på ryggen.

- Men jag har sagt åt dig att du inte får bära hårtofs när du är med mig. Jag vill ha det hängande fritt.

Rösten var nu alldeles vid mitt öra. Seto Kaiba lade sina armar runt mig. Jag såg in i spegeln.

Bilden var detsamma som förut, men nu med ett till ansikte; smalt och med kort, på gränsen till mörkbrunt hår vars lugg hängde ner över hans ögon. Han var lång, och han var tvungen att böja sig över mig. Dessutom var jag väldigt kort.

- Förlåt mig Mäster, svarade jag undergivet. Jag visste inte att du skulle komma idag. Visste jag det skulle jag gjort mig i ordning, jag svär, Mäster, jag…

Han avbröt mig.

- Du lovar så mycket. Men vad är det du egentligen håller, min älskade? Du vet att jag kommer från tid till annan och förväntar mig att min utvalda ska vänta på mig.

Med vana händer började han knäppa upp min blus. Översta knappen…

- Jag väntade varje dag i över en vecka. Det är tre veckor sedan nu!

Andra knappen…

- Du ska vänta för evigt.

Tredje knappen. Fjärde knappen.

- Mäster…, sade jag. Min röst lät desperat, alltför desperat för hans smak. Han tog bort ena handen från blusen precis efter att den femte var öppen.

Smack!

Jag såg mot dörren medan en tår långsamt rann nerför min kind. Jag märkte det inte förrän den droppade nerför kinden till kragen –det kittlades.

Sjätte knappen. Han drog isär min blus.

- Du är min. Det har du alltid varit, och det kommer du alltid att vara.

Han drog mitt ansikte till sig, mot spegeln. Jag stod fortfarande stilla och märkte att han stod precis framför mig. Han gjorde så jag såg honom rakt in i hans ögon. Djupt blåa och helt känslokalla.

- Och du ska lyda mina order.

Han kysste mig.

Ett ögonblick tänkte jag hur det varit i början av vårt förhållande. Han hade hälsat på mig nästan varenda dag, alltid med en liten överraskning till mig. Jag hade presenterat honom för mina föräldrar som genast hade tagit honom till sig. Jag sade att han bara var en vän, men jag såg på dem att de trodde det bara var en tidsfråga innan vi officiellt blev ett par.

Det hände aldrig. Och när min familjs hus brann upp i en olycka var han snäll nog att ordna med pengar till ett nytt hus åt oss.

Men han hade en baktanke med det. Mina föräldrars familjeföretag blev uppköpta, och de var tvungna att jobba hårdare än någonsin förut, samtidigt som jag började mitt tredje år på gymnasiet.

Det här rummet inredde mäster som en present åt mig. Till min artonde födelsedag för nästan ett år sedan. Jag skulle aldrig mottagit det om han inte samtidigt gav mig ringen.

Smack.

Återigen på samma ställe.

- Lyssnar du inte? Jag sa åt dig att inte gråta. Ändå rinner tårarna. Jag vill att du ska vara glad.

Jag mumlade ett förlåt.

Smack. Från andra hållet den här gången.

- Förlåt mig Mäster. Jag ska försöka undvika det i fortsättningen.

- Bra.

Jag såg honom hånle mot mig. Han gav mig den känslolösa blicken igen, den gjorde mig rädd. Han gav mig den alltid när han blev arg på mig, och på sista tiden hade det hänt alltför ofta. Hans blåa ögon verkade grå.

- Du undrar kanske varför jag inte varit här på länge?

Jag nickade sakta.

- Det är för att du gör mig besviken, Shiori. Du väntade inte på mig idag. Inte förra gången heller. Du har ingen mat framme och du är oklädd.

- Förlåt mig, sade jag med samma undergivna ton igen.

Han verkade oberörd av mina ord. Plötsligt kastade han mig mot soffan.

'Inte igen', tänkte jag och slöt ögonen. 'Åh, snälla någon, beskydda mig den här gången'.

Jag vågade inte tänka på vad han gjorde nu. Jag hörde hans steg genom rummet, först borta vid spegeln och dörren, till sist närmare soffan jag låg på. Jag öppnade ögonen igen.

- Det är ditt eget fel, det här, sade han med en låg besviken röst. Om du skulle lyda mig som förr skulle jag aldrig behöva straffa dig.

Stearinljuset han höll i handen fladdrade för vinddraget av hans röst. Med andra handen drog han av min blus ytterligare, ner över ena axeln och ut över armen. Han drog ut min arm, så hela den och sidan var blottad.

Han höll ljuset över mig och min axeln och sakta, sakta tippade han den. När första droppen kom på mig så skrek jag högt. När andra droppen kom ryckte jag också till och försökte skyla mig med armarna. När tredje droppen kom, på bröstet den här gången, sparkade jag med foten. Och träffade.

Seto tog chockat ett steg bakåt, kom i obalans och föll. Ljuset slocknade när det nådde golvet.

- Mäster?

Jag reste mig och drog av resten av blusen, skyndade mig oroligt fram, för trots allt som hänt så älskade jag honom fortfarande; min första ungdomskärlek. Min första och enda.

- Jag älskar dig.

Han låg på golvet med ögonen slutna och jag böjde mig ner över honom. Han verkade inte skadad. Jag tog hans puls och den var normal.

- Mäster vakna!

I ett sista försök satte jag mig grensle över honom, lutade mig fram och gav honom en kyss samtidigt som jag tryckte mig mot honom.

När jag avslutade kyssen, som han inte hade besvarat, hade han öppnat ögonen igen.

- Åh, Mäster! Du är inte skadad, utbrast jag.

De azurblå ögonen såg intensivt på mig, men den här gången var de inte kalla, det var en sorts åtrå i dem. En speciell blick jag inte sett på månader.

Han drog mig åt sig igen.

- Shiori, du är den enda för mig. Svik mig aldrig igen.

- Jag lovar.

Nästa kyss var djup och intensiv. Jag hade klarat mig. Den här gången.


End file.
